¿Por Qué A Mi?
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Megurine Luka, una famosa cantante de japón, deberá recurrir a medidas extremas para poder ingresar al único instituto que se adecua a sus horarios y a sus gastos. ¿A qué problemas se tendrá que enfrentar? (ADVERTENCIA: contenido Yuri, y parejas ONESIDE)
1. Inicio del Problema

**K. Meiko: OK agradezcan a Luka que me despertó a las 8 y 10 para escribir esto ¬w¬**

**N. Luka: No es mi culpa que hayas estado despierta hasta tarde en el face ewe**

**K. Meiko: Mejor no sigamos con ese tema .w.U en fin acá les traigo esta historia que me vino a la mente y decidi en escribirlo ya que estoy en una pc con internet…**

**N. Luka: DISCLAMIER: Ninguno de estos personajes nos pertenece**

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí? ~

(N. Luka: Poco original, ¿no crees?)

(K. Meiko: Que no se me ocurre buenos títulos al estar media dormida Dx)

De todas las cosas que me han pasado en mi vida, esta ha sido la peor. Sin entender del por qué, me he de encontrar en esta situación.

_Mierda…_

Me miré una vez más enfrente del espejo, teniendo de llevar vendas por sobre mi busto para poder aplanarlo, y la parte inferior del uniforme escolar masculino.

¿Cómo he de llegar a esto?

Simple. De todas las escuelas universitarias en las que he podido averiguar (y la única a la que se adecuaba mis gastos y mis horarios) era un instituto el cual estaba dividido en dos campus: el femenino y el masculino. ¿Y adivinen cuál era el único vacante? ¡Masculino! ¡Bravo!

En un principio pensé llenar el formulario como mujer y hacer el examen de ingreso, y ¿saben que pasó? ¡Terminé llenando el formulario como hombre y, lo peor, PASE EL EXAMEN! Que mala suerte la mía…

Ahora me ven aquí, con mi nuevo uniforme (bueno, en si la mitad del mismo) ya que la camisa blanca cuyo bolsillo superior izquierdo tenía el escudo del instituto, la corbata roja, y el chaleco color crema estaban aún sobre mi cama. Mirándolo una vez más, suspiré pesadamente y me lo puse de muy mala gana. OK el estilo no está nada malo, pero preferiría el femenino, por favor.

Volví a estar enfrente del espejo, para encontrar una nueva interrogante: ¿Cómo haré con mi largo cabello de color rosado? ¿Por qué justo a mí se me ocurre tener este tipo de cabello? Bueno, como si realmente tuviera elección; ya había nacido con ello, así que a aguantarse se ha dicho. Suspiré derrotada, para luego ver mi escritorio: gracias a Crypton, he conseguido una peluca perfecta para poder pasar desapercibida (según ellos, fue una excelente idea el hacerme pasar por un chico, ya que, debido a mi popularidad como cantante para esa compañía, era más conveniente pasar desapercibida si quería una vida "universitaria" normal, ¿y por qué no hacerse pasar por un chico? Señores, el mundo ha perdido la cabeza)

Luego de habérmela puesto, miré mi reflejo una vez más: tranquilamente, podría hacerme pasar por uno de ellos.

Por el momento…

Mi peor miedo de todos era que tuviese que compartir habitación y tener que simular ser uno de ellos todo el tiempo.

Este año iba a ser mortal…

~ ¿Por Qué A Mi? ~

Las sorpresas no dejaban de llegarme.

Primero, apenas llegué a este instituto, me encuentro con que es una súper mansión, solo para chicos (no me quiero imaginar como será el de las chicas). Segundo, gracias a que tengo la voz ronca, pude agravarla más para que parezca más masculina. Y tercero (aunque no menos importante) los chicos poseían habitaciones individuales. ¡INDIVIDUALES! ¡Esto es un milagro!

Ansiosa por ver cual me asignaban, me acerqué a la recepción de la misma (sip, era idéntico a aquellos hoteles cinco estrellas) con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Y por qué fingir seriedad? Dentro de unos momentos ya podré quitarme estas vendas y darme una buena ducha.

─ Buenas tardes ─ me recibió la recepcionista.

Al verla mejor, vi que era bastante joven, de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color

─ Buenas tardes ─ le respondí con mi voz "masculina" ─ quisiera saber cual será mi habitación correspondiente.

─ Por favor di tu nombre ─ inquirió tímidamente, ¿la habré asustado?

─ Luki. Megurine Luki ─ respondí serenamente.

─ Ok… Espéreme un momento por favor…

Escuché un par de pasos y supuse que fue a buscar mi llave. Para ese entonces ya estaba comenzando a mirar a los otros chicos que iban y venían, uno más lindo que el otro.

Quizá estar acá no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Volví mi atención hacia ella cuando escuché que se volvía con lo que había buscado.

─ Su habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso, es el número 307… ─ añadió con ese mismo tono de voz mientras extendía la llave y miraba hacia abajo, con- esperen… ¿está sonrojada?

─ Muchas gracias ─ respondí formalmente para luego agarrarlas e irme hacia mi dormitorio.

OK creo que esta no fue una muy buena idea que digamos…

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí? ~

OK esto era lo peor… Lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida, mucho peor que decidir actuar como hombre para poder tener una buena enseñanza.

¿Quieren saber del porqué? Les responderé del por qué.

"Primer día de clases, tuvimos una clase piloto de una materia alternativa, y oh grata bienvenida que di, llegando diez minutos tarde porque mi despertador sonó sobre la hora y tuve que prepararme a toda velocidad, sin olvidarme de los vendajes ni de la peluca. Apenas llegué, TODOS estaban en sus respectivos asientos, y yo la única paradota en la entrada, ¿saben qué pasó? Llamé la atención de todos los presentes. Genial, mi primer día y ahora causé una mala impresión a los profesores. Vamos, Luka, que puedes arreglarlo. Apenas pasaron unos segundos en silencio, utilicé mi 'faceta' de chica (bueno, este caso chico) solitario y frío, acercándome al profesor.

─ Disculpe mi tardanza… ofrecí amablemente

─ OK, pero que no se vuelva a repetir…

Afirmando con la cabeza, dirijo mi mirada hacia los demás.

Para qué…

Todas comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, mientras que mis compañeros me miraban con recelo.

Nota mental: poner el despertador una hora antes de lo normal…

Yendo hacia el único asiento disponible (el cual era al fondo y al lado del ventanal), sentí que varias estacas heladas se clavaban en mi espalda, causándome escalofríos"

¡Y eso no es todo amigo! ¡Claro que no!

"Ya habiendo pasado una semana, las cuales terminaron las clases piloto, me encontraba sentada, prestando atención a todo lo que explicaba el profesor, hasta que sentí que un bollo de papel golpeó mi nuca y cayó al lado de mi pie derecho.

¿Pero quién es el atrevido de tirarme esto en medio de la clase?

Lo levanté, creyendo que sería una de esas estúpidas bromas que le hacen uno para hacerle "Bullying", lo abrí, solo para ahogarme con mi propia saliva al leer lo siguiente.

_Megurine-kun, querrías salir conmigo este sábado? Espero su respuesta. Hatsune Miku_

Esto… Tiene que ser una broma… Una muy mala broma…

Recuperándome un poco, volteé mi mirada, solo para encontrarme con una chica de pelos aquamarinos sentada justo detrás de mí, desviando su mirada apenas mis ojos se posaron en ella.

OK esto es serio… Y me asusta…"

Hay mas, muuuuucho más

"Después de haber rechazado educadamente la propuesta de Hatsune-san (quien al principio se vio desanimada pero después dijo que seguramente otro día será), esa misma tarde, apenas salí del instituto para ir a mi dormitorio, dos chicas, una de mi estatura, rubia y de pelo largo junto con otra chica un poco más baja de pelo corto y verde me interceptaron.

─ ¡Megurine-san! ─ dijeron al unísono mientras una extendía un pequeño envoltorio mientras que la otra me entregaba un pequeño animal de felpa ─ ¡Por favor acepta esto!

Tomada fuera de guardia, me quedé completamente helada al mismo tiempo que ambas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Listo. Ya no podré casarme…

─ Emm… Gracias… ─ atiné en decir mientras aceptaba los obsequios.

Apenas hice eso, ambas me dieron una reverencia y se fueron corriendo"

Eso fue lo que paso, damas y caballeros. No me pregunten del porque me pasa esto, pues no tengo ni la más pálida idea…

Ya iban tres semanas cuando noto que un rayo parte mi cabeza

Oh no… ¡MAÑANA ES VALENTÍN!

**K. Meiko: OK aquí por hoy nwn**

**N. Luka: Bastante corto.**

**K. Meiko: Pasa que quiero ver que opinan acerca de esta historia, si seguirla o no.**

**N. Luka: pensé que ibas a hacerlo un ONESHOT**

**K. Meiko: Esa era mi idea, pero decidí que nah, lo haré con varios capítulos, obviamente si quieren otro cap y ver como continúa la vida "normal" de Megurine Luka, díganmelo y con gusto publicaré el siguiente capítulo.**

**N. Luka: ¿Dejando a elección del público? Me gusta esa idea**

**K. Meiko: OK HASTA PRONTO! Y no olviden de dejar sus Review, realmente esta escritora los aprecia como oro :3**


	2. San Valentín

**K. Meiko: Volvemos con "¿Por Qué A Mí?" La comedia que lidera las taquilleras del lugar (?) :3**

**N. Luka: Hurra… ¬-¬**

**K. Meiko: No seas pesimista -w- por eso mismo AHORA responderás los Review por mi :D**

**N. Luka: Ok…**

**Nelsykp: ****Ese es el problema de tener mucha popularidad… Te aman e incluso si llevas puesto unas sábanas como si fueses un fantasma… *suspiro* ¿Por qué a mi? *Facepalm* (K. Meiko: Y vos me recriminabas por la poca originalidad del título, ¡JA!) Ahorra tus comentarios, ¿quieres?**

**Kenat-sama:**** Creedme, esta chica *señalándome con el dedo pulgar* adoró ponerme en versión chico, y no paró de acosarme (K. Meiko: ¡Pero te ves hermoso! Hasta saldría contigo *o*) *suspiro* es difícil ser tan popular… (K. Meiko: No te hagas la humilde ahora Luka, se que adoras que te amen e u é) -_-U… Espero que disfrutes esta continuación.**

**Karenanzora90****: Me alegra que esta historia te haya gustado y a decir verdad tuve que mantenerla despierta ya que se dormía en el teclado (K. Meiko: No seas ruda conmigo, que encima después terminé de despertarme Dx) si, gracias a mis golpes. Como sea, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Luki Megurine:**** Es un placer ver que usted esté disfrutando de esta historia, y esperamos que esta continuación no te decepcione. (K. Meiko: ¿No será tu hermano? :3) Quizá, quizá…**

**K. Meiko: Me alegra que les guste esta historia (aunque el primer capítulo fue algo apresurado jijiji) espero que les guste este capítulo**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí? ~

~ _San Valentín_ ~

Iba caminando de un lado a otro dentro de mi habitación, como si fuese un león enjaulado listo para atacar a cualquier presa que se cruzase en mi camino.

_Dios… Dios… Dios…_

Por mi mente solo corría preocupaciones, a medida que los minutos pasaban, y la noche se hacía presente.

_¿Por qué mañana? ¿Por qué no tuvo que ser un día antes de que ingresara al instituto?_

Queriéndome romper la cabeza contra la pared, agarré mi peluca y la lancé al otro extremo de la habitación. Sin poder aguantarlo un segundo más, grité a todo pulmón.

─ ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI?! ─ dicho esto caí de rodillas, apoyando mis manos en el suelo, completamente derrotada, para luego comenzar a derramar lágrimas al estilo anime.

_Esto debe de ser un sueño… un sueño…_

De repente, sentí varios golpes provenir de mi puerta.

─ ¿Megurine-san, se encuentra usted bien? ─ era Yuzuki Yukari, la recepcionista.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella está en el dormitorio de los hombres, ¿acaso será estudiante o algo?

Me levanté de donde estaba y le respondí lo más masculinamente posible.

─ ¡Estoy bien! ¡Nada de que preocuparse!

─ ¿Seguro? Por el grito, diría que tienes algunos problemas. ─ ¿Para qué insiste? ¿No ve que esto es un problema existencial, y que YO sola debo de enfrentar?

─ ¡Seguro! ¡Nada mejor que expresar tus frustraciones ante estos problemas matemáticos! ─ dicho esto comencé a reír nerviosamente, rogando que ella se largara.

─ ¿Era eso? Entonces permíteme ayudarte, que se mucho acerca de matemáticas.

Horror… Horror puro…

Apenas me di cuenta de mi estado, palidecí: mis bustos no estaban cubiertos y mi peluca estaba a dos metros de distancia de donde estaba, cuando sentí que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse. En un impulso, me lancé contra ella, impidiendo que la abra.

─ ¡N-no abras! ─ vamos, Luka, invéntate una buena excusa ─ ¡E-estoy sin camisa, por favor espera a que me ponga una!

Parece que eso sirvió, ya que ella cerró la puerta. Fiu…

Relajándome, comencé a vendarme el torso y a ponerme una camina, para luego acomodarme la peluca en donde debería de estar: sobre mi cabeza. Y para disimular que estuve "estudiando", mis fieles anteojos de lectura. Listo, ahora Yuzuki-san no sospechará nada.

Apenas inhalé un par de veces, decidí en abrirle la puerta, solo para encontrarme con una Yukari roja como un tomate, mirando hacia el suelo, llevando una remera morada con jeans negros, apretando sus manos fuertemente por sobre sus muslos.

OK esa excusa no fue muy buena que digamos.

Haciéndome a un lado para que pase, ella ingresó a pasos lentos, muy lentos para mi gusto. Mi habitación era bastante ordenada, salvo por algunos libros de álgebra y aritmética tirados en el suelo, todo estaba en orden. (No le había mentido que tenía problemas con las matemáticas).

Apenas agarré un libro, me senté en el borde de la cama y lo comencé a leer, esperando a que ella se ponga cómoda. Al ver que no hacía nada, comencé a impacientarme.

─ ¿Vas a sentarte? ─ pregunté mientras levantaba la vista del libro que estaba analizando.

Ella se sorprendió ante aquella interrogante y, como si fuese un impulso, se puso al lado mío. Muy apegada para mí gusto.

Suspirando internamente, comencé a preguntarle todas las dudas que tenía acerca de esa materia en cuestión.

Así habremos estado fácil dos horas, debatiendo acerca del tema, aclarándome todas las dudas y resolviendo los ejercicios que eran para mañana.

─ Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, Yuzuki-san ─ le dije ya estando ambos en la entrada de mi habitación, yo del lado de adentro y ella el de afuera.

─ N-no… Es todo un placer, Megurine-san… ─ respondió un tanto nerviosa mientras reía de la misma manera ─ S-si tienes alguna otra duda con la materia, p-puedes venir… A verme… ─ eso último sonó como un susurro, del cual apenas pude oír.

Sintiéndome afortunada por tener a una tutora que "me salve las papas" y a la vez nerviosa por tener a una supuesta pretendiente, sólo atiné a sonreír y responder.

─ ¿Estás segura de ello, Yuzuki-san? No quisiera ser una molestia en su horario de trabajo.

Ojalá responda que no… Ojalá responda que no… Que piense en su trabajo y se retracte…

─ ¡N-no eres una molestia! ─ se defendió negando con sus dos manos ─ C-cualquier cosa, no dudes en preguntarme…

OK, no tengo escapatoria…

─ Entonces nos estaremos viendo mañana, Yuzuki-san-

─ Yukari, ─ inquirió mirándome a los ojos ─ quisiera que me llames por mi nombre, y no por mi apellido. Y… ─ bajando su mirada, apenada ─ ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre?

─ De acuerdo, ─ respondí apenas sorprendida por la repentina actitud para luego sonreír ─ no estaremos viendo mañana Yukari-san.

─ S-sí… Hasta mañana, Luki-san…

Dicho esto, me dio una reverencia y se retiró. Apenas cerré la puerta tras de mí, me recosté deslizando mi espalda por la madera, rogando que esta pesadilla termine pronto, muy pronto…

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí? ~

Ya había llegado… El día que antes añoraba, pero ahora lo consideraba el peor de todos.

San Valentín…

Sentada en el borde de la cama, analicé mentalmente la ruta del día de hoy. Primero, tendría que pasar por la recepción. Allí se encontraba Yukari. Con suerte, ella no me detendría, ¿o sí? Deja de pensar en esas cosas, Luka. Quizá ella sea tímida, por eso su actitud de ayer. Si, eso debía de ser.

Después salir del campus. Allí de seguro me cruzaría con algunos chicos, aunque no he entablado conversación alguna con ellos, debido a que muchos de ellos deciden en hacerme a un lado, ¿por qué será?

El problema sería al entrar a los terrenos donde se encontraría el instituto. Allí seguramente me "atacarían".

Suspiré. No voy a huir… No perderé un día de clases debido a esto, no señor…

Decidida, me levanté de mi asiento y abrí la puerta…

… Solo para encontrarme con Yukari parada en la entrada, a punto de golpear la puerta.

─ ¿Yukari-san? ─ en esos momentos agradecí el tener la voz más gruesa en la mañana, así no hacía ningún esfuerzo al hablar.

─ Ehhmm… Luki-san… ─ bajó la mirada y me extendió una bolsita violeta

Oh no…

─ F-feliz día de… San Valentín…

Shock cerebral en tres… Dos… Uno…

¡ ¿Cómo es posible que me estén regalando un chocolate ya tan temprano?!

Espera, un chocolate… Quizá…

¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Son sentimientos románticos, por el amor de Dios! Ya se que son chocolates, y anda a saber que clase son, pero no usarías a ninguna de ellas para obtenerlos gratis, ¿no?

Pero no usas a nadie, ella te lo dan porque quieren, y eso que no hiciste nada. Aparte, ¿no has desayunado nada?

¡Pero me sentiría una basura con aceptar sentimientos de romance sin sentir nada por ella!

…

¡ ¿A quién quiero engañar?! ¡Vengan los chocolates!

Después de que hubiera una batalla legendaria entre mi estómago y mi conciencia, y mi hambre hubiera ganado olímpicamente, agarré con cuidado el envoltorio y lo abrí enfrente de ella, solo para ver que en su interior había varias galletitas de chocolate con forma de corazones.

Parecen caseras, qué rico…

─ ¿Son caseras? ─ inquirí mientras agarraba una y la analizaba.

─ S-sí… ─ respondió tímidamente.

Después de eso, la introduje en mi boca, para luego quedar maravillada.

Oh…

Por…

¡DIOS!

─ ¡Están buenísimas! ─ exclamé para luego comerme las demás.

─ ¿E-en serio?

─ ¡Sí! Deberías de pasarme la receta un día de estos.

Uy, se me escapó…

Después de aquel comentario, Yukari me miró sorprendida. Claro, los chicos JAMAS le pedirían una receta a una chica.

─ Eeehhm…

Invéntate una excusa, ¡AHORA!

Suspiré, derrotada, bajando un poco los hombros.

─ Bueno, me descubriste…

Ella comenzó a interrogarme con la mirada.

─ … … Uno de mis pasatiempos es la cocina… ─ añadí mientras me rascaba la nuca con mi mano derecha y miraba a un costado, sintiendo que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder de la vergüenza.

─ ¡¿En serio?! ─ exclamó estando ¿contenta?

La miré extrañada, solo para notar que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir destellos de felicidad.

─ Si, es en serio.

De pronto, me agarró de las manos, tomándome completamente fuera de guardia.

─ ¡Yo también amo la cocina! ¡Un día de estos podríamos cocinar juntos!

OK, no entres en pánico, Luka. No. Entres. En. Pánico…

…

…

…

¡WHAT THE FUCK!

─ D-disculpa… ─ dijo al instante que soltaba mis manos, haciendo que regrese a la realidad, notando que ella comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

Y yo también…

Oh no, y ahí viene mi conciencia gritando que es mi culpa. OK, me disculparé.

─ N-no, Yukari-san, discúlpame a mí… ─ comencé a rascarme nuevamente la nuca ─ Para serte sincero… Jamás una chica me había regalado un chocolates en este día…

Generalmente…

─ ¿Jamás recibiste ni uno? ─ inquirió, sorprendida.

Negué con la cabeza, respondiéndole en mi silencio. Total, no era una completa mentira. Siempre recibía chocolates de mi Manager o de chicos, a pesar que debería ser yo quien les de a ellos para luego me regalasen algo en el Día Blanco.

Viendo que ambas estábamos en silencio, decidí en romperlo amablemente.

─ Muchísimas gracias por el chocolate, Yukari-san ─ le agradecí con una sonrisa ─ Y, si me disculpas…

─ Oh, cierto ─ respondió sonriendo apenada mientras me dejaba pasar hacia el exterior.

Agradeciéndole con un ademán, me dirigí hacia el exterior del campus.

Este será un largo día…

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí?

Iba saliendo de campus, al tiempo que sentía que varios chicos me miraban con recelo.

Si las miradas matasen…

Suspiré, al mismo tiempo que hundía mis hombros. Si tan solo hubiera llenado el formulario siendo mujer y esperado a que hubiera una vacante… Yo y mis grandes ocurrencias…

Sin prestarle atención a mi camino, justo cuando estaba por entrar al terreno del instituto, choqué con una persona, haciendo que ambas nos cayéramos sentadas una enfrente de la otra, haciendo que nuestras cosas se desparramaran alrededor nuestro.

_Que idiota fui…_

Luego de levantarme, sacudir mi uniforme y recoger mis cosas, noté con quién me había tropezado: era Hatsune Miku quien, apenas levantó su vista para verme, comenzó a tornarse roja.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Hatsune-san? ─ atiné, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

─ S-sí… ─ respondió a lo bajo mientras agarraba mi mano y se levantaba a recoger sus cosas.

Viendo que eran muchas las que llevaba, me dispuse a ayudarla, levantando su bolso y algunos cuadernos que estaban allí.

─ G-gracias…

─ No agradezcas ─ respondí ─ es lo mínimo que puedo hacer debido a que fue mi culpa que tropezáramos. Ahora dime, ─ sentí que de repente comenzó a clavar su mirada en mí mientras comenzaba a darle la espalda ─ ¿A qué aula tienes que ir hoy? (K. Meiko: Aclaro por las dudas. En el instituto, las clase piloto se hacían en las mismas aulas pero, al ser ahora cursadas normales, las materias se hacen en distintos salones. Al pie de este capítulo les haré mejor las aclaraciones)

─ S-salón Q del primer piso…

─ Entonces vamos ─ añadí para luego dirigirme hacia ese salón

─ ¿V-vas a llevar mis cosas? ─ preguntó tímidamente

─ Eso es lo que estoy por hacer ─ respondí al tiempo que me detenía y volteaba mi cabeza ─ ¿o no quieres que lo haga?

Ella pareció reaccionar y comenzamos a caminar. Su compañía comenzaba a agradarme.

Después de todo, es una chica, como lo soy yo.

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí? ~

─ ¡Megurine-san! ─ escuché que me llamaban mientras salía de la clase de química.

Al darme la vuelta, me encuentro con una de mis compañeras de la clase de recién, Masuda Lily.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Masuda-san?

Ella se detuvo delante de mí y me entregó una caja roja con forma de corazón adornada con un listón azul.

─ Feliz Día de San Valentín.

La miré para luego agarrar el envoltorio.

─ Gracias.

Apenas me dispuse a darme la vuelta, noté que varias miradas masculinas me observaban. Si las miradas matasen…

Suspiré para mis adentros, rogando que este día termine pronto.

~ ¿Por Qué A Mí? ~

Apenas tocó el timbre de que las clases habían finalizado, comencé a guardar mis cosas, y a salir de mi salón.

No alcancé a pasar la entrada y ya alguien me esperaba allí.

─ ¿Megurine-kun?

─ Hola, Hatsune-san.

Ella se me quedó mirando un buen rato, para luego extenderme un regalo mientras bajaba su cabeza.

─ F-Feliz día de San Valentín.

Ante aquello, apenas sonreí, y lo agarré. Ya con este tendría suficientes chocolates para toda una temporada.

─ Gracias.

Apenas los guardé, me dirigí hacia la salida, sin notar que alguien me seguía. Apenas me percaté de su presencia, suspiré pesadamente, para luego detenerme justo en la entrada del campus.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Hatsune-san?

─ N-nada… Yo solo… Lo quería acompañar hasta la entrada…

OK, eso sí que me tomó con la guardia baja.

─ ¿Era eso?

─ S-sí…

Mmm… Piensa, Luka, piensa… Todo bien, ella solo quiere estar contigo, pero puede de tomarlo para mal, y no quieres estos líos, ni mucho menos romper corazones inocentes, así que, ¿qué harás?

─ … ¿Estás libre el domingo?

─ S-sí… ¿P-por qué lo preguntas? ─ me miró algo sonrojada.

La miré a los ojos, decidida a decirle mi verdad a alguien de este lugar, y poder desahogar mis frustraciones.

─ … Pensaba en pedirte para salir.

**K. Meiko: OK tardé demasiado porque tuve varios bloqueos mentales, además el mes de Diciembre fue bastante atareado, sin mencionar que no tuve acceso a Internet como para publicar capítulos nuevos, por lo que, mis disculpas.**

**N. Luka: … ¿Le he pedido para salir a Miku?**

**K. Meiko: Sí, porque ya estabas cansada de ocultar que eras mujer. Y, aunque no lo digas, se nota.**

**N. Luka: Y acerca de lo de "famosa cantante"…**

**K. Meiko: Eso se explicará mejor en el próximo capítulo. Y si quieren que siga, díganmelo en forma de Review, eso queda ya en ustedes. Y espero no haberlos decepcionado con el "Día de San Valentín"**


End file.
